Obsession
by Pelagie Barocca
Summary: Suite à son entrevue chaotique avec Near au SPK, Mello étanche sa colère dans un bar miteux. Alors qu'il ressasse le passé, c'est une Halle Lidner pour le moins entreprenante qui vient le rejoindre. MelloxNear; MelloxLidner; lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Résumé: Suite à son entrevue chaotique avec Near au SPK, Mello étanche sa colère dans un bar miteux. Alors qu'il ressasse le passé, c'est une Halle Lidner pour le moins entreprenante qui vient le rejoindre.**

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: Mello x Halle; Mello x Near. Hum ça doit être çà, étant donné que Mello pense à Near tandis qu'il couche avec Halle .

**Rating**: M (lemon, langage, yaoi)

**Disclamer :**Obata sensei et Obha sensei ne m'ayant toujours pas cédé les droits de Death Note, cet univers sublime et ces personnages grandioses ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Note :**J'ignore encore le nombre de chapitres qui composera cette fic. Trois, peut-être quatre, je suppose. J'en ai déjà écrit la moitié environ. C'est un récit plutôt psychologique, comme j'aime les écrire, qui alterne les points de vue de Mello et ceux de Lidner.

* * *

En sortant du QG du SPK, Mello s'était engouffré dans le bar le plus miteux qu'il avait pu trouver sur sa route. Il s'était assis seul au comptoir et avait commandé une vodka qu'il avait avalée cul-sec. Puis une autre. Et sans doute une autre encore.

Il ne s'adonnait pas souvent aux bienfaits consolateurs de l'ivresse, mais en cet instant précis il avait besoin d'anesthésier sa rage. S'il n'endormait pas cette fureur insidieuse qui s'était infusée dans ses veines et qu'il sentait pulser dans chacun de ses muscles, il allait retourner là-bas. Oui, il allait retourner au QG, pour faire face à son rival et le forcer à le regarder en face. Pour lui montrer qui il était vraiment. Pour lui montrer de quoi il était capable.

Ce nabot n'avait pas daigné lui accorder un regard !

Quatre ans ! Mello avait attendu ce moment durant quatre putains d'années ! Ruminant son ressentiment. Laissant sa rivalité et sa haine mûrir tel un fruit empoisonné prêt à éclater, s'enivrant de ce fiel destructeur qui le poussait à continuer, à se dépasser, à aller toujours plus loin.

Il s'était imaginé tous les scénarios possibles pour ces retrouvailles. Il avait espéré lire la surprise dans les yeux de son adversaire. La frayeur peut-être. La contrariété à l'idée de se voir doublé. La curiosité. Oui, Mello avait eu la naïveté d'espérer que Near en aurait eu quelque-chose à foutre de sa gueule; il avait eu la bêtise de croire qu'après quatre ans d'absence, cet enfoiré d'albinos lui aurait témoigné un minimum de respect, d'intérêt, qu'il se serait au moins montré curieux de voir son visage, aurait cherché à savoir comment il s'était débrouillé pour glaner toutes ces informations concernant l'enquête Kira. Mais rien. Near lui avait tourné le dos. Il s'était adressé à lui de ce ton placide qu'il lui donnait envie de le secouer, de le cogner, simplement pour le faire réagir.

Rien n'avait changé depuis la Wammy's. Et l'espace d'un instant, Mello était redevenu cet orphelin impulsif qui ne savait pas juguler son trop plein d'émotions. Il avait une fois de plus perdu son calme devant ce parangon de logique et d'impassibilité. Comme autrefois.

Sans même se souvenir l'avoir souhaité, il s'était retrouvé à pointer son arme sur la tempe de son rival. Il avait eu peur de sa propre rage. Il craignait que Near ne dise le mot de trop qui lui ferait perdre totalement le contrôle.

Aurait-il tiré si cette connasse de Lidner ne s'était pas interposée entre eux ? Aurait-il définitivement éteint ces yeux insondables ? Honnêtement, il n'en savait rien. Il espérait que non. Parce que tuer Near équivaudrait à se tuer lui-même. Il avait depuis si longtemps élaboré ses plans, fomenté ses objectifs, ses désirs, sa vie enfin, autour de Near, autour du désir qu'il avait de le dépasser et de le vaincre, que si son rival venait à disparaître, Mello craignait de s'effacer avec lui. Near était le moteur qui le faisait avancer, cette rivalité obsessionnelle était le carburant qui le poussait à se dépasser. Toujours. Et Mello le haïssait encore d'avantage pour ça. Il accaparait son esprit. Il avait le sentiment d'être un jouet entre les mains de l'albinos. Une pièce qu'il lui suffirait de manier correctement pour résoudre son putain de puzzle. Il le haïssait. Il le haïssait tant, que son corps entier conservait tous les stigmates de ses humiliations passées. Chacun de ses viscères portaient la marque de Near et se révulsaient à cette idée.

Mais cette fois-ci il gagnerait. Il allait lui montrer. Il allait leur montrer à tous. Cette fois-ci il serait numéro un dans cette affaire. Il rapporterait la tête de Kira à son adversaire sur un plateau doré, non, il la lui jetterait à la gueule, un rictus aux lèvres : « tiens, qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? Tu n'es pas digne d'être le successeur de L, Near. Il semblerait que ton titre soit usurpé ! », et il repartirait comme un prince, sans un regard. Et puis surtout, surtout, il ne perdrait pas son calme cette fois. Il ne s'énerverait pas. Il resterait froid et calculateur. Tout serait sous contrôle.

Putain, il avait besoin d'un autre verre. Plus fort cette fois-ci. Ils servaient vraiment de la pisse dans ce bar !

Il avait chaud. Il défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste de cuir. Il avait besoin d'air. Ses pensées semblaient lui échapper. C'était peut-être pour ça que sa tête lui semblait peu à peu plus légère ? L'alcool avait-il donc le pouvoir de frayer un passage à travers votre crâne pour que les mauvais souvenirs puissent fuir et aller emmerder d'autres personnes ? Si seulement ces parasites pouvaient aller hanter Near pour changer ! Cette idée absurde le fit rire. Un rire glacial et sans joie, écho de son état d'esprit présent. « Near… sale petit enfoiré, même bourré je pense encore à toi. Tu ne me laisseras donc jamais en paix, hein ? J'aurais dû te chopper au col et te forcer à me regarder. J'aurais dû te secouer comme un pantin jusqu'à lire la terreur dans tes yeux. Rien n'a changé. Je suis toujours le plus fort. Et tu es toujours celui qui me baise au final. Je te hais ! ».

Il avala une autre gorgée de… qu'y avait-il dans son verre au juste ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il avait commandé, et à vrai dire il s'en moquait comme de son premier flingue, comme de sa première défaite face à Near (parce qu'il y en avait eu tellement après celle-là…). Il fixait sans la voir la danseuse qui se trémoussait autour d'une barre de métal, le couple d'amoureux qui se bécotaient à en perdre haleine (« ne lui mets pas la main aux nichons trop tôt mon gars, sinon tu risques de dormir seul ce soir… »), la barmaid qui abreuvait un client d'un sourire de façade la rendant niaise, les lumières qui clignotaient dans ses yeux, dans sa tête, dans tout son corps… Il se sentait fichu.

« Tu m'offres un verre ? »

Il leva les yeux jusqu'à la jeune femme qui se dressait à ses côtés. Il mit un moment à la reconnaître. Lidner. Qu'est ce qu'elle foutait là ? Il répliqua d'un ton renfrogné en replongeant le regard au fond de son verre :

« Tu viens mater les strip-teaseuses maintenant ? Je ne te savais pas désespérée à ce point là !

— A te voir, on pourrait penser que c'est toi qui a l'air désespéré, Mello.

— Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?

— Je t'ai vu entrer dans ce bouge infâme. Boire seul n'étant pas très agréable, je me suis dis que tu aimerais peut-être avoir quelqu'un avec qui trinquer. »

Il la regarda d'un air consterné, comme si elle venait de lui sortir une blague idiote et eu un petit rire de mépris. Halle vint prendre place sur le siège, à sa gauche, et commanda un cocktail. Après un moment de silence, il reprit :

« J'espère pour toi que personne ne t'a vu me rejoindre ici, Lidner. Je ne pense pas que Near aime beaucoup les tricheurs, ni les cafteurs. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa réaction s'il venait à découvrir que tu me tiens au courant des agissements du SPK. Pas que j'en ai quelque-chose à foutre de ta peau, mais tu pourrais encore servir.

— Toujours aussi aimable. C'est un plaisir de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta fougue. A quoi trinque-t-on ?

— A l'immortalité. »

Ils firent s'entrechoquer leurs verres. Halle commença à siroter son _mojito_ tout en faisant glisser son regard sur son voisin de comptoir qui avait décidément l'air complètement ivre. Elle se dit que sa rencontre avec leur chef l'avait affecté plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé.

« Tu devrais arrêter là, Mello. Sans quoi tu vas ressortir d'ici à quatre pattes.

— Et toi, tu devrais faire des gosses pour satisfaire ton besoin de faire la morale et d'emmerder le monde. Il serait temps à ton âge. Si tu es venu pour me faire chier Lidner, tu peux repartir. »

Nullement vexée, Halle laissa ses lèvres se teinter d'un petit sourire. Elle détailla le profil de ce beau jeune-homme qui en quelques semaines avait changé son existence. Elle retraça du regard chaque ligne, chaque courbe qui composaient son visage. Son front plissé par l'agacement, ses cils interminables, son nez aquilin, ses pommettes saillantes, sa mâchoire carrée. Ses cheveux blonds qui venaient jouer de manière indisciplinée sur ses joues et lui donnaient un air sauvage. La délicatesse de ses traits contrastait avec la dureté de son regard et la fougue de ses expressions. Mello était un paradoxe à lui seul. Comment un garçon si jeune, et ivre de surcroît, pouvait-il dégager une telle assurance, un tel charisme ? Etait-il seulement conscient de l'émoi qu'il suscitait chez les gens qui osaient l'approcher ? Oui, bien-sûr. Il savait. Et il en jouait. Se fourvoyer avec lui, s'était accepter de jouer à ses côtés, et de se faire piéger. Immanquablement. Avant même de lancer la partie, il en connaissait déjà l'issue. Seules les péripéties différaient selon sa fantaisie du moment. Il aimait à contorsionner les règles pour mieux vous perdre, pour mieux vous soumettre. Et son joug avait quelque-chose d'enivrant qui le rendait si pernicieux. Car jamais liens n'avaient été si doux et si brûlants à la fois. Si délectables. Mello était le danger. Il était l'émotion sauvage qui manquait cruellement à votre existence. Il était le remède contre la monotonie du quotidien. La passion qui venait éveiller un cœur endormi.

Oui, Mello était tout ça. Et Halle avait succombé à cet être pétri dans la lave. Parce qu'il lui donnait l'impression d'être vivante enfin. Alors elle acceptait de jouer, elle se pliait à ses règles et savourait jusqu'à ses défaites, car elles n'étaient jamais exemptes de sensations fortes. Elle avait accepté sans même réfléchir de jouer les espions pour lui, de trahir son chef, d'ignorer sa conscience, de piétiner son intégrité. Parce qu'un seul de ses regards valait tout ça. Un seul de ses sourires valait tous les sacrifices.

Halle n'était pas amoureuse. C'était bien pire : elle était fascinée, comme un papillon devant une flamme lancinante qu'elle reconnaissait comme sa perte future. Mais l'idée de s'y immoler la faisait frémir avec délices.

Le seul à n'avoir jamais plié sous le joug de Mello était Near. Et le jeune homme le haïssait pour cela. Near le surpassait, et il ne pouvait le supporter. Le garçon pâle était devenu le trésor caché à dérober à tout prix, la statue de marbre à briser, le temple à piller, la relique à profaner.

Tant d'attention la rendait perplexe et rêveuse. Mais elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans ces esprits géniaux qui lui seraient à jamais inaccessibles. Elle se doutait cependant, que derrière ce masque de froideur apparente, son chef n'était pas sorti indemne de l'ouragan Mello. Il avait passé quatre ans à remuer ciel et terre afin de retrouver la trace de son ancien camarade fugueur, sans succès. Et Halle refusait de croire qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un désir de collaboration pour l'enquête Kira. Mello avait clairement affiché son refus de travailler avec son rival.

Elle avait surpris certains regards, certains gestes à peine ébauchés, avait notés certains mots qui lui avaient donné la certitude que son chef avait lui aussi été soumis au charme inexplicable du jeune-homme. Il était envoûté. Et ce depuis longtemps…

Elle brisa finalement le silence :

« Tu as quelque-part où dormir ?

— C'est une proposition?

— Tu sais très bien que mon appartement t'est ouvert.

— Et ton lit aussi, je suppose ?

— Mon offre était dénuée de sous-entendus. Mais si tu désires un bonus, tu pourras évidemment décider de venir me réchauffer.

— Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de te baiser, Lidner ? La seule et unique fois où s'est arrivé, je ne l'ai fait que dans le but d'emmerder Near »

Mello avait pensé que coucher avec un pantin du SPK, ce serait baiser Near lui aussi, d'une certaine manière; au sens figuré bien-sûr. Il n'avait pas trouvé l'expérience concluante, et même s'il ne l'avouerait jamais il s'était finalement senti un peu coupable d'avoir utilisé la jeune femme à des fins aussi puériles.

« Pour l'emmerder comme tu dis, il faudrait d'abord qu'il soit au courant, fit remarquer la blonde.

— Tu ne comprends rien, Lidner, comme d'hab'. C'est justement le fait qu'il ne se doute de rien qui est jouissif. Je lui fais des gosses dans le dos, et il ne s'en rendra compte qu'au moment où ils viendront lui péter à la gueule, tous en même temps.

— Oui, en effet, je ne saisis pas grand-chose au capharnaüm qui règne dans ta tête. Allez, viens, rentrons. Je vais appeler un taxi. »

* * *

Elle s'était assise sur la banquette arrière à côté du mafieux qui semblait absorbé dans la contemplation du paysage nocturne défilant derrière la vitre. Une contemplation aveugle et muette, car comme Halle s'en doutait, Mello ne voyait plus le paysage. Il ne voyait plus rien. Il se laissait bercer par cette bienheureuse ivresse qui avait réussi à endormir partiellement sa colère, et qui offrait un peu de répit à sa cervelle hyperactive. Les images de Near s'effaçaient peu à peu de sa conscience (Near gisant dans une marre de sang, mort ; Near s'effondrant à ses pieds, le corps criblé de balles ; Near échouant dans ses bras alors qu'il l'avait perforé de plusieurs coups de poignard ; Near lui souhaitant la bienvenue après quatre longues années d'absence ; Near lui demandant pardon, le regard humide ; Near l'enlaçant tendrement en le priant de ne plus jamais s'éloigner, parce que lui aussi, sa solitude commençait à deux pas de lui ; Near qui cherchait ses lèvres fiévreusement ; Near qui se déshabillait et s'offrait à lui, comme ça, devant le regard des membres du SPK ébahis ; Near qui à chaque mot haineux de sa part répondait qu'il l'aimait, qu'il avait besoin de lui, qui lui répétait à quel point il avait souffert de son départ irréfléchi). Putain, il était vraiment bourré comme une barrique pour penser à des trucs pareils ! Il tenta de chasser ces fantasmes absurdes de sa cervelle enragée.

En vain…

Parce que même ivre mort, évacuer totalement Near de son esprit malade était impossible. Near _constituait_ sa mémoire. Chaque atome composant cet être mystérieux et lunaire se retrouvait sous une forme modifiée dans l'être tout entier de Mello, qu'il composait à son tour. Parce que Near était Mello, et que Mello était Near. Parce qu'aussi différents et opposés qu'ils étaient, ils se complétaient et étaient indissociables l'un de l'autre. L'un n'était plus entier sans l'autre. Mello avait compris ceci des années en arrière (L lui-même l'avait compris en leur demandant de collaborer), mais ne l'avais jamais accepté. Il ne pourrait jamais l'accepter. Personne d'autre que lui-même n'avait le droit de régir sa vie et d'en tracer les contours. Loin de son emprise, il pouvait être meilleur que lui. Et il allait le lui prouver. Il allait le prouver à lui-même.

Il tenta une fois de plus de chasser ces images troublantes et ces fantasmes morbides de son esprit._ « C'est pas vrai, je suis vraiment défoncé, complètement rond ! Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de picoler comme ça ? »_ songea-t-il.

Il ne réagit pas lorsque Lidner vint poser sa main sur sa cuisse et le caresser du bout des doigts. Il la laissa même poser sa tête sur son épaule. Le rythme régulier du souffle de la jeune femme jouant dans son cou le berçait agréablement et il se laissa aller à fermer les yeux.

« Mello ?

— hum ?

— Et si en sortant du taxi tu me refaisais le coup de la prise d'otage jusqu'à mon appartement ?

— Te faire mouiller dans la culotte n'était pas le but de l'opération à l'origine.

— Oh, je m'en doute, mais c'était… plutôt excitant au final. »

Elle fit lentement remonter sa main jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du jeune homme, qu'elle vint caresser avec une audace à peine contenue. Elle sourit lorsqu'elle sentit le corps de Mello réagir sous ses doigts.

Il se saisit de son poignet sans ouvrir les yeux et bloqua son geste.

« Arrête ça ! »

Elle ne reprit pas ses caresses, mais n'essaya pas de libérer son bras de l'emprise de cette main farouche dont elle appréciait l'étreinte. Une main d'adolescent pourvue d'une force d'adulte. Elle exultait. Elle s'approcha lentement de son cou et vint y déposer quelques baisers du bout des lèvres. Face à l'absence de réaction de sa victime apparemment consentante, elle se décida à goûter cette peau souple qu'elle rêvait de redécouvrir. Elle traça des arabesques du bout de la langue et remonta jusqu'au lobe de son oreille. Cette fois-ci, il la repoussa d'un geste brusque :

« Putain Lidner, tu fous quoi ?

— Je donne à ton corps ce qu'il désire et que tu n'oses pas admettre. Laisse-moi apaiser ta colère.

— Bordel Halle, j'aime pas les femmes, je croyais que tu avais capté depuis le temps !

— hum… j'ai l'impression que ce qui s'érige en ce moment même entre tes cuisses m'aime bien, lui. »

_« C'est pas à toi que je pense, triple sotte, lorsque tu poses les mains sur moi ! »_ La maudit-il intérieurement.

« Lidner, je te rappelle qu'on est dans un Taxi, j'ai pas envie de finir la nuit au poste pour attentat à la pudeur. Alors garde tes mains dans les poches et ta langue dans ta bouche. Je ne le redirai pas !

— On est arrivés de toute manière. »

_« Mais je ne vais pas te laisser t'en sortir à si bon compte »,_ lui promit-elle intérieurement tandis qu'un sourire malicieux s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez pris plaisir à la lecture ! Le deuxième chapitre sera posté bientôt ! Reviews please ?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Résumé: Suite à son entrevue chaotique avec Near au SPK, Mello étanche sa colère dans un bar miteux. Alors qu'il ressasse le passé, c'est une Halle Lidner pour le moins entreprenante qui vient le rejoindre.**_

**Genre :** Romance/Angst

**Pairing**: Mello x Halle; Mello x Near

**Rating**: M (lemon, langage, yaoi)

**Disclamer :**Obata sensei et Obha sensei ne m'ayant toujours pas cédé les droits de Death Note, cet univers sublime et ces personnages grandioses ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Halle referma la porte de l'appartement derrière eux.

« Tu veux boire quelque-chose ?

— Je crois que j'ai assez picolé pour les dix prochaines années, lui répondit Mello d'une voix éteinte. »

Il posa les deux mains sur la table du salon, la tête courbée en avant sous le poids de l'ivresse et des événements de la journée. Il se sentait las, découragé, dégoûté.

La jeune femme s'approcha doucement. Elle l'enlaça d'un geste tendre par la taille et vint poser la tête contre son dos. Elle resta ainsi un instant, écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de l'autre.

Elle eu à nouveau envie de les entendre cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, les sentir plus erratiques, plus sauvages. Le cœur de Mello était fait pour s'emballer sous l'émotion, pour se perdre dans les affres de la passion. Un cœur paisible était une aberration chez cet être de flammes. Elle glissa sa main sous sa veste et vint éprouver la dureté de ses muscles sous la douceur de sa peau adolescente. Mello… son plus beau paradoxe. Son plus grand mystère.

Le jeune homme ébaucha un geste pour la repousser mais elle le maintint avec fermeté. Elle ne le laisserait pas s'échapper cette fois-ci. Elle ne renoncerait pas. Elle le voulait. Elle le voulait désespérément. Il serait à elle, en elle. Oh juste pour la nuit. Elle n'était pas suffisamment naïve pour croire qu'elle pourrait le retenir d'avantage. Mais cette nuit verrait à nouveau l'union de leur deux corps, dans l'extase des sens et dans la sueur.

Elle s'approcha d'avantage, épousant de son corps la silhouette émaciée qui lui tournait le dos.

Il fallait y aller doucement. Ne pas l'effrayer. Ne pas éveiller la bête farouche qui, encore étourdie par les effets salvateurs de l'alcool, sommeillait dans les viscères du jeune homme et qui, à son contact, désirerait s'échapper. C'est un tout autre monstre que Halle désirait attirer cette nuit. Celui dont elle avait aperçu le regard quelques semaines plus tôt et dont elle avait subi l'étreinte avec délice. Ce monstre de désir qu'elle avait réussi à réveiller et auquel elle brûlait de s'abandonner à nouveau.

Elle plongea son visage dans la chevelure blonde de son prisonnier pour en savourer l'odeur suave. Shampoing mentholé, eau de toilette poivrée, cuir et chocolat. D'un doigt, elle repoussa quelques mèches folles et contempla avec envie la peau de cette nuque enfin dévoilée.

Mello ne réagit pas lorsque que les lèvres de la jeune femme vinrent se perdre dans son cou. Il ne broncha pas non plus lorsqu'il sentit sa langue caresser sa peau, ses dents mordiller sa chair. Il se sentait étourdi. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de ce qui l'entourait, du lieu où il se trouvait, de l'identité de la personne qui l'enlaçait. Seule la sensation agréable d'une bouche jouant sur sa nuque le raccrochait à la conscience. Il pencha la tête sur le côté, facilitant l'accès à ces lèvres gourmandes qui le faisaient agréablement frissonner. Une main audacieuse explorait son torse. Il défit la fermeture éclair de sa veste de cuir et se tendit lorsqu'une autre main vint rejoindre dans sa course sa jumelle.

Near l'aurait-il caressé ainsi s'il l'avait laissé faire ce soir là, alors qu'il quittait la Wammy, fou de rage et de ressentiment ? Son rival aurait-il exploré son cou avec la même fièvre si Mello ne l'avait pas repoussé alors que cet idiot s'accrochait timidement à son bras, tentant de le retenir ? Leur corps auraient-ils fait une trêve s'il avait osé se saisir de ces lèvres offertes qu'il brûlait pourtant de posséder, au lieu de les cogner violemment d'un revers de main ? Il lui semblait que ses doigts étaient encore tâchés de ce sang qu'il avait regardé couler avec un mélange d'horreur et de fascination.

Sa veste glissa sur ses épaules et il sentit un corps chaud se presser contre son dos nu. Une main descendit jusqu'à son entre-jambe et vint le caresser à travers le cuir. Il laissa échapper un grognement d'aise lorsque la même main agile défit le lacet de son pantalon et se fraya un passage jusqu'à son sexe tendu. Un souffle court et chaud caressait sa nuque et le faisait frissonner. Quelqu'un murmurait à son oreille. Des mots qu'il n'entendait pas mais qui sonnaient au loin comme une litanie envoutante. C'était diablement érotique.

Mello se passa la langue sur les lèvres. Un désir soudain et sauvage vint mordre ses reins et irradier peu à peu son être tout entier.

Des bras solides le saisirent aux épaules et le firent rapidement pivoter sur lui-même. Il ferma les yeux. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de l'identité de son délicieux tortionnaire. Prendre conscience de qui lui faisait face signerait forcément le retour des hostilités, et son corps voulait profiter un instant encore du bien-être qu'on lui offrait.

Une bouche avide vint s'imprimer sur la sienne, dévorer ses lèvres, les lécher, les mordre, le plongeant dans une sensation partagée entre douleur et plaisir. Il répondit à ce baiser cruel avec la même violence, mêlant son souffle et sa salive à ceux de cet autre qui embrasait ses sens.

D'une poussée, il se retrouva assis de force dans un fauteuil. Il ne savait pas comment il avait perdu ses bottes, son pantalon, sa raison. Peu importe, il brûlait, se consumait.

Des mains continuaient à jouer sur son torse, avec ses nerfs, avec son désir. Dieu, que c'était grisant !

Il écarta les jambes, facilitant l'accès à cette bouche qui mordillait l'intérieur de ses cuisses.

Il le désirait. Oui, il le voulait. Maintenant. Peu importe qui il était après tout cela n'avait aucune importance : seuls leurs corps communiqueraient cette nuit, dans un langage partagé trop extatique pour que son esprit en saisisse toutes les nuances.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Qu'il arrête de jouer ! Il n'en pouvait plus…

La bouche taquine vint le goûter du bout de la langue.

La respiration de Mello s'était faite de plus en plus erratique sous l'effet de l'excitation, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement et de bien-être lorsque le mystérieux inconnu glissa enfin les lèvres autour de son membre tendu.

Le plaisir grimpa peu à peu sous l'effet des va-et-vient profonds et Mello le laissa s'exprimer en des gémissements de plus en plus éloquents. Oui, Cétait bon, c'était tellement bon qu'il était certain qu'il allait le payer plus tard. Les remords allaient le lui faire payer. Matt allait sans doute le lui faire payer aussi, s'il l'apprenait. Bordel, dans quel merdier s'était-il encore fourré ?

La bouche qui l'accueillait accéléra sensiblement son mouvement et le plaisir brutal qui le submergea étouffa un instant les remords déjà naissants.

Il ne savait pas comment le souvenir de Matt avait surgi dans son esprit embrumé par les vapeurs du plaisir et de l'alcool c'était sans doute parce que la scène sordide qui se déroulait entre ses jambes ressemblait étrangement à celle durant laquelle Matt l'avait touché pour la première fois, sept ans plus tôt. Il se souvint également qu'au moment où, sous les assauts du rouquin, il avait senti venir la délivrance, le visage de Near s'était imprimé dans son esprit, pur, immaculé, intouchable. Il avait joui alors avec violence.

Near avait même réussi à gâcher sa première fois….

C'est à ce moment précis qu'il avait compris que son obsession pour son rival ne se limitait pas à une haine dévorante. Il le désirait. Il le voulait. Il avait furieusement envie de lui. Et cette pensée avait alors éveillé un profond sentiment de honte et un véritable dégoût pour lui-même.

La bouche habile accéléra encore la cadence, envoyant une nouvelle décharge de plaisir entre ses reins et faisant naître un nouveau gémissement dans sa gorge.

Quatre ans ! Cela faisait quatre ans que ce petit rat n'avait pas vu son visage ! Et il ne s'était pas même retourné ! Mello aurait dû se jeter sur lui ! Le saisir au col, presser ses doigts autour de ce cou de neige ! Lui faire comprendre ce que c'était que d'étouffer à chaque seconde ! Mello aurait dû l'étreindre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde haleine, il aurait dû prendre ses lèvres, son corps tout entier. Peu importe les membres du SPK, peu importe les flingues braqués sur lui, le monde autour d'eux aurait bien pu s'écrouler, il aurait prit ce qui lui appartenait depuis toujours.

Tandis que les vagues lascives venaient inonder son corps, les pensées confuses continuaient de courir dans sa tête embrumée :

_« Quatre ans, Near. Oui, quatre ans. Tu as vu ? Je suis vivant ! Je n'aurais pas pu mourir avant de te vaincre. Avant de te posséder et de m'offrir à toi en retour. Near… je suis blessé, mais vivant ! Regarde-moi ! Tu n'as pas changé. Tu es toujours le gamin insupportable mais sublime qui s'est infusé dans chacune de mes putains de pensées ! Regarde-moi ! Je suis vivant. Es-tu soulagé ? Je suis revenu. Je ne te frapperai pas cette fois-ci. Je suis désolé, Near, je ne voulais pas. Regarde-moi ! Je vais te tuer, bon sang ! Regarde-moi !»_

Le souffle court, il tendit la main vers la tête qui logeait entre ses cuisses et glissa ses doigts dans les boucles blanches de son rival. Elles étaient aussi soyeuses qu'il se les était imaginées. Il enroula une mèche autour de son doigt, mimant ainsi ce geste qu'il honnissait uniquement parce qu'il le trouvait diablement érotique.

« Near… »

Son autre main vint se loger autour de la nuque de l'albinos, l'accompagnant dans le rythme voluptueux des va-et-vient. Il se sentit prêt à défaillir en prenant conscience du contact de ses doigts de lait qui s'enfonçaient dans la chair frémissante de sa cuisse, de ses lèvres tendres qui glissaient avec délice autour de son membre, de sa langue rose qui jouait avec lui.

« Near… »

Sa prise dans les cheveux de neige se raffermit à s'en briser les phalanges. Il donna un violent coup de rein afin d'entrer d'avantage dans cette bouche qu'il avait trop longtemps désiré.

« Neeeear… »

C'était meilleur que tout ce qu'il avait vécu, que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer ! Bien trop bon pour être réel ! Mais les doutes de Mello s'effacèrent pour laisser place au blanc ouragan de l'orgasme. Il laissa à nouveau échapper le nom de son rival, dans un dernier gémissement.

Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux, reprenant peu à peu conscience de ce qui l'entourait.

Il croisa le regard de celle qui lui faisait face, encore agenouillée entre ses jambes. Lidner. Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Qu'est-ce-qu'il avait fait encore ? Il se sentait misérable.

Dégoûté de lui-même, il s'avachit d'avantage dans le fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière, tentant de reprendre son souffle.

Il espérait que la jeune femme ne parlerait pas. Pas maintenant. Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour remettre ses idées et ses émotions en place, sans quoi il allait dire des conneries. Il se sentait trop vulnérable. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Mais c'était trop espérer d'elle:

« Tu penses à mon chef à chaque fois que tu baises, où c'est uniquement moi qui ais le droit à ce traitement de faveur ? »

Mello se redressa sur le fauteuil et plongea son visage entre ses mains. La honte atteignait rarement le mafieux, mais en cet instant elle le ravageait. Honte de s'être comporté une fois de plus comme un enfoiré, honte d'avoir été découvert de manière aussi sordide, honte enfin de ses propres désirs. Il n'avait pas envie de lutter ce soir, pas envie de se battre, il n'en avait plus la force. Il lui répondit alors :

« Il ne se passe pas une minute dans ma putain d'existence où je ne pense pas à ton chef. Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, Halle.»

Il aurait dû s'excuser, il le savait. Une voix lointaine dans sa conscience trop souvent ignorée le pria même de le faire. Mais la honte à reconnaître ses torts était apparemment plus douloureuse que celle d'être un triple connard.

Il se leva, lui tourna le dos et ramassa ses vêtements épars. Elle le regarda se rhabiller rapidement.

Entendre dans la bouche de Mello le nom de son chef déformé par le plaisir ne l'avait pas étonnée outre mesure. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle n'avait pas saisi plus tôt tant cela lui semblait désormais évident.

Il l'aimait autant qu'il le haïssait.

A cet instant précis, Halle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait jamais sa place ni dans l'esprit ni dans le lit du mafieux. Ni elle, ni personne, en dehors du génie aux cheveux blanc. Même ce geek excité qui suivait Mello comme un fantôme et qui lui servait d'amant ne pouvait prétendre le détenir.

Le désir retombé, Halle avait alors décidé de finir ce qu'elle avait commencé, et elle avait fait jouir le jeune homme en solitaire.

« Pourquoi tu ne lui parles pas ?

— Franchement, tu as vraiment envie de discuter de ça, Halle ?

— Je ne t'en veux pas, Mello. Mais j'aimerais comprendre.

— Il n'y a rien à comprendre. On ne peut pas parler lui et moi. Il y a trop de choses entre nous. Trop de choses qui interfèrent et qui ne peuvent se régler d'un coup de baguette magique. Et je n'ai aucune envie de lui parler de toute manière. Je ne sais pas me contenir face à lui, son absence de réaction me débecte. Cela finirait forcément dans un bain de sang. Je ne peux pas être le seul à me dévoiler. »

Une fois habillé, Mello se relaissa tomber dans le fauteuil.

Le regard de Halle fut attiré par un papier au sol. Elle tendit le bras pour le ramasser. La photo qu'avait rendue Near à Mello. Elle avait dû glisser de la poche de ce dernier pendant qu'elle le déshabillait. Elle la retourna et en lit l'inscription cachée, comme un aveu silencieux. _Dear Mello_.

« Rends-moi ça !

— Pourquoi a-t-il écrit ceci ?

— A ton avis ? Pour se foutre de ma gueule, comme d'habitude. Putain, j'aurais dû le plomber cet aprem', Lidner, j'aurais dû appuyer sur cette foutue gâchette !

— Et ainsi vous auriez perdu tous les deux.

— Non, _il_ aurait perdu. Il serait mort. Et alors peut-être aurais-je pu commencer à vivre. »

Elle lui rendit la photo qu'il vint glisser dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Elle le contempla un instant en silence. Il avait l'air épuisé. Jamais il n'avait eu l'air aussi vulnérable et aussi jeune. Halle se rendit compte pour la première fois qu'elle n'avait qu'un gosse en face d'elle, un adolescent à peine plus âgé que Near. Elle s'agenouilla en face de lui et posa la main sur son épaule dans un geste de tendresse.

« Tu sais Mello, cette photo, il la gardait perpétuellement sur lui, cachée contre sa poitrine.

— Tais-toi !

— Near a beau être un personnage froid et insondable, il laisse parfois filtrer quelques émotions à travers ce masque d'impassibilité. Et ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu comptes pour lui bien plus que ce qu'il ne veut le montrer, bien plus que ce que tu ne veux le croire.

—Tu ne sais rien, Lidner. Ferme-là.

— Ce que je sais, c'est qu'il a passé ces quatre dernières années à remuer ciel et terre afin de te retrouver, sans succès. Il a mobilisé tous ses agents pour ça. »

Near l'avait recherché, il gardait sa photo sur lui comme un trésor honteux. Ces deux révélations tournaient désormais en boucle dans la tête de Mello, venant lutter avec la certitude pessimiste que tout ne pouvait pas être aussi simple, qu'il y avait encore une magouille là-derrière, que le monstre d'indifférence cherchait à obtenir quelque-chose de lui, il ne savait pas quoi, mais cet enfoiré cherchait sûrement à le rouler une fois de plus dans la farine. Mello ne se laisserait pas avoir comme un gosse idiot. Mais... il l'avait recherché ! Et il gardait sa photo sur lui comme un trésor honteux…

Il n'arrivait plus à penser correctement.

Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et vint imperceptiblement modifier sa voix :

« Ne sois pas dupe, Halle. Il cherchait uniquement mon soutien dans l'affaire Kira.

— Il savait parfaitement que tu refuserais de lui apporter ton aide dans cette enquête. Il s'inquiétait pour toi. Il s'inquiétait vraiment pour toi. Et il souhaitait sans doute te revoir. »

Mello eu un rire aigre qui glaça la jeune femme. La colère embrasait à nouveau ses prunelles. Son sourire tenait d'avantage de la grimace, et son rire du sanglot.

— Oui, il crevait certainement d'inquiétude ! Et il brûlait tellement de me voir qu'il m'a tourné le dos tout le long de notre entretien, cet après-midi ! Si tu as encore de belles théories visant à prouver ta perspicacité, je t'en prie, vas-y. Fais-les partager, j'ai besoin de me marrer, là. »

Il repoussa d'un geste agacé la main de la jeune femme qui s'éternisait sur son épaule. Elle répondit à sa réplique cinglante par un sourire songeur.

— C'est drôle. Tu le connais depuis des années mais on dirait que tu ne le comprends toujours pas. C'est vrai, il ne t'a pas regardé. C'est sa manière à lui de se protéger. Te faire face l'aurait sans doute secoué plus qu'il ne pouvait le supporter, et il aurait laissé tomber son masque d'impassibilité.

—Lidner, tu devrais sérieusement songer à une reconversion professionnelle : psychologue, assistante sociale, bonne-sœur… tu es douée. Sur ce, je te laisse réfléchir à ton avenir et je vais me coucher. »

Il se leva sans un regard et lui tourna le dos, décidé d'arrêter là cette conversation stérile et dérangeante. C'était sans compter sur la jeune femme, qui l'interpella alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la chambre d'ami :

« De quoi as-tu peur, Mello ? Qu'avez-vous à gagner dans cet affrontement à mort ?

— Mais bordel ! J'ai passé ma vie à me dresser contre lui, à espérer l'écraser, à rêver à toutes les manières possibles de le briser. Arrête de t'abrutir sur tes séries à l'eau-de-rose Halle, bon sang ! Tu voudrais que je le demande en mariage, un genou à terre, et que je lui fasse des gosses ? Sois un peu sérieuse !

— Admets que tout ceci est un beau gâchis, tout de même ! Imagine ce que vos deux esprits brillants pourraient accomplir s'ils s'unissaient ! De quoi faire passer L lui-même pour un petit joueur ! »

Mello se retourna lentement pour lui faire face, les poings serrés, et son ton se fit menaçant :

« De un, je n'ai pas besoin de _lui_ pour briller. Ensuite, tu ne sais rien de L, alors évite de parler de lui comme si c'était ton voisin de palier. Si tu veux tout savoir, c'est lui qui s'est évertué à nous dresser l'un contre l'autre depuis l'enfance. Lui, et cette putain d'institution ! Et le lavage de cerveau était tellement habile que même une fois conscients d'avoir été manipulés comme des rats de laboratoire, on a plus d'autre choix que de continuer sur le chemin qui a été imposés à nos pas. Parce que nos jambes ne savent plus marcher autrement. Parce que toutes ces choses qui ont été infusées dans notre esprit, la rivalité, le désir de briller et de se distinguer, celui de gagner, d'écraser l'autre à tout prix pour réussir, le sentiment que notre vie entière se résume à l'obtenir cette putain de place de successeur, toutes ces choses sont désormais tellement ancrées en nous qu'elles définissent notre personnalité toute entière. Il n'y a plus de retour en arrière possible. Je serai éternellement un monstre d'égoïsme, d'égocentrisme et de jalousie. Parce que c'est ce qu'ils voulaient de moi. Ils savaient que ce serait ce qui me pousserait à me dépasser, toujours. Alors, nous demander de collaborer à la mort de L, ça sonnaient vraiment comme une bonne blague. Un peu comme demander à un cleb's de faire gentiment le beau après l'avoir dressé toute sa vie à l'attaque. Ce qu'il y a entre Near et moi, c'est trop douloureux, Lidner. Et ça ne peut pas être réparé. Je finirais par le tuer pour de bon si j'essayais. Et puis merde… fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi !

— Mello… Tu pourrais venir à mourir n'importe quand. Chaque jour qui passe est peut-être un jour de perdu. Et qu'est ce que tu auras gagné au final ? Que t'aura apporté ta belle fierté ? Qu'est ce qu'il lui restera de toi ? Rien. Un grand vide sans doute. Des souvenirs douloureux. Et des regrets. Parle-lui. »

Que resterait-il de lui s'il venait à mourir ? Rien. Il n'avait rien accompli. Cette évidence le frappa dans toute sa simplicité, et pour la première fois de la soirée il regarda vraiment la jeune femme, comme si elle venait d'énoncer la théorie du siècle.

Rien. Il n'avait fait que brasser de l'air. Se débattre, en vain. S'épuiser et épuiser ceux qui l'entouraient. Sa vie n'était qu'un amoncellement de désirs inassouvis, de rêves ébauchés mais jamais pleinement vécus. Toutes ses réussites n'avaient été qu'illusoires, et il disparaitrait sans doute sans laisser de traces, balayé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Ce sentiment éveilla en lui une profonde angoisse, la sensation d'un vide soudain et vertigineux. Il eût le sentiment de n'être rien, un rien absurde se débattant dans un océan de vide. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait plus ressenti depuis la mort de ses parents, alors qu'il s'était soudainement retrouvé sans attache, sans identité et sans lendemain.

Un instant, il imagina Near, penché sur sa tombe, silencieux, plus impassible que la mort elle-même, seuls ses cheveux balayés par la brise trahissant son immobilisme. Et il se mit à le haïr de ne pas pouvoir lire sur ce visage qui ne laissait rien transparaitre de son émoi. Il le haïssait d'avoir survécu, d'être resté. D'avoir gagné. De ne pas l'avoir suivi. Il le haïssait de ne pas avoir réussi à le retenir ce soir-là, alors qu'il quittait la Wammy. Ce lâche aurait dû essayer plus fort. Il aurait dû le faire céder, l'enchaîner de ses bras et ne plus le laisser fuir. Alors auraient pu-t-ils encore être sauvés, peut-être. Pourquoi la seule victoire de Mello face à Near devait-elle être l'épisode le plus amer de son existence ?

Il lui en voulait de porter son éternelle tenue blanche devant sa tombe, parce que bordel, il aurait pu faire un effort, il s'agissait de son enterrement !

Il lui en voulait de porter une tenue noire parce que ça faisait décidément trop cliché, et que de toute manière le noir ne lui allait pas.

Il ne supportait pas de lui voir les yeux secs, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu. A quoi il s'attendait au juste ?

Il ne supportait pas le voir se répandre comme une tafiole, les paupières humides et la goutte au nez, parce que de son vivant, son rival ne lui avait jamais fait grâce de ses larmes, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé de l'y pousser.

Non, décidément, rien ne pourrait être réparé.

« Tu dis vrai Lidner, mourir ainsi serait totalement absurde…

— Enfin une parole sensée, Mello tu…

— Pour que la mort ait un sens, il faut lui faire porter les oripeaux de la victoire.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

— Tu as sans doute raison, Near n'arrivera jamais à coincer Kira sans moi, il est vraiment trop cartésien, trop frileux. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui n'ait pas peur de faire péter deux trois trucs sur son passage et de se cramer les mains. Je vais lui donner un petit coup de pouce. J'ai été con de penser que lui apporter mon aide serait une façon de me rabaisser. C'était une erreur. Je vais le faire. A ma manière c'est-à-dire loin de lui. Entendons-nous bien : je ne compte toujours pas collaborer avec Near, nous seront toujours des rivaux l'un pour l'autre, et je n'ai pas renoncé à le vaincre. Je ne veux rien de lui. C'est moi qui lui offrirai mon soutien. Quand je le voudrai, et de la manière dont je l'aurai décidé. C'est-à-dire en vainqueur. »

Oui, la mort avait ça de grandiose qu'elle était définitive. Le sacrifice avait ça de sublime qu'il laissait sur Terre une image glorifiée de celui qui avait disparu, aussi lâche, inhumain ou futile qu'il avait pu être de son vivant. Parce que seule sa dernière action comptait. Ce magnifique don de soi qui, au fond n'était qu'une tentative de fuite déguisée. Le dernier geste héroïque et désespéré du martyr faisait du lâche un héros.

Il avait trouvé le moyen de fuir Near pour de bon, et celui de se donner à lui en même temps, entièrement, sans concession. Il allait mourir pour lui. Il allait le faire gagner, et par cette action, c'est lui qui gagnerait au final.

En donnant sa vie pour permettre à son rival d'arrêter Kira, sa propre victoire serait non seulement éclatante, mais elle serait définitive, balayant toutes ses défaites passées, car Near ne pourrait plus répliquer. Sa mort mettrait ainsi un point final à cette joute absurde.

Il était temps, tout ceci avait trop longtemps duré, et il se sentait consumé peu à peu sous le feu de sa rage, de sa haine, de sa passion, de son désir. Il devenait dingue.

Sa victoire serait en tout point parfaite, vraiment. Car elle imprimerait de manière irrémédiable et atrocement douloureuse le souvenir de Mello dans l'esprit immaculé de Near. Near qui n'avait pas pu le sauver. Near qui n'avait pas réussi à arrêter Kira sans le sacrifice de son rival. Near qui se retrouverait désormais seul, ignoré, vide. Near qui aurait pu éviter tout ce gâchis s'il était parvenu à le retenir ce soir là, à la Wammy. Si seulement Near lui avait dit qu'il l'aim… Non, les paroles n'auraient pas été nécessaires. Un regard aurait suffi. Un regard enfin dévoilé qui lui aurait dit à quel point sa présence à ses côtés lui était indispensable, à quel point son départ les perdrait tous les deux. Et Mello aurait compris. Mello aurait cessé de douter. Il serait resté. Il aurait accepté de collaborer. Et tout aurait été différent.

Oui… Envahir son esprit, ce serait le posséder d'une manière encore plus absolue que de lui faire l'amour avec ferveur, car leur étreinte serait éternelle. Et ce serait un juste retour des choses. Après tout, Near tout entier ne le hantait-il pas comme un remord depuis des années?

_« Voilà mon héritage, Near : mon obsession et mes regrets. Ils sont à toi désormais »_

« Mello, à quoi tu penses ? » La voix de Halle était teintée d'inquiétude. L'expression extatique de Mello l'épouvantait.

Le jeune-homme lui adressa un sourire. Le premier véritable sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle en frissonna d'avantage.

Elle écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il leva la main jusqu'à son visage pour venir caresser sa joue dans un geste de tendresse apaisante. La caresse n'avait rien d'ambiguë, elle n'était ni celle d'un amant, ni véritablement celle d'un ami.

La stature de Mello avait retrouvé tout son panache, le feu brûlait à nouveau dans ses prunelles, fascinant, envoûtant, et elle eu à nouveau envie de s'y immoler toute entière, de suivre cet être surnaturel jusqu'en enfer.

Ni un amant, ni même un ami non, cette caresse sur sa joue était celle qu'aurait apposée un dieu sur sa création. Une fois de plus, son toucher insuffla la vie en elle, le sentiment d'être, de respirer, d'être réelle. Cette sensation lui avait manqué.

« Tu as raison Halle. Je vais aller lui parler. Attends mon signal. Lorsque je te le demanderai, tu m'arrangeras une entrevue avec lui. Seul à seul. Je compte sur toi. »

Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et Halle su alors qu'elle consentirait à lui livrer son âme, s'il le lui demandait.

_à suivre..._

* * *

**_Merci de m'avoir lue! N'hésitez pas à partager votre avis. A bientôt!_**


End file.
